Talk:Vulcan/archive
As my memory fails in some minutiae, the page needs more on Vulcan meditation principles (remember there was much thural explanation from Tuvok in several Voyager episodes, also regarding the nature of the Pohn'Farr memory seems to fail --- Valaraukar I would like to suggest the disambiguation of 'Vulcan' and 'Vulcans'. Currently, 'Vulcan' is used to describe the planet, while 'Vulcans' is used to describe the people. To me, it makes more sense for the people to be listed as 'Vulcan', and the planet to be listed as 'Vulcan (planet)'. Another possibility is a disambiguation page. Unfortunately, both suggestions will result in a good deal of broken links. I don't know what to do about that. Also, I don't know if this is the best place to post this message. If not, then please suggest a better place. I look forward to reading comments. K 21:48, 11 May 2004 (CEST) :I agree, the article about the people should be "Vulcan" (according to policy), which leaves "Vulcan (planet)" as the title for the article about the planet. To avoid broken links, we should do this in two steps, starting by moving Vulcan to Vulcan (planet) and correcting all links (use the "What links here"-link). Vulcans should be moved to Vulcan only if no other links to that page remain! -- Cid Highwind 00:19, 14 May 2004 (CEST) ::Done. -- Cid Highwind 13:47, 14 May 2004 (CEST) I suggest we move the list of vulcan people to List of Vulcans or the likes, and expand upon it a bit. I think that over the course of the series, especially ENT, there have been enough Vulcans to fill an article with. -- Redge 16:31, 4 Aug 2004 (CEST) Date of the Great Awakening The Great Awakening can be narrowed down to a 700 year time period. I can give you the date of those 700 years, if you answer a little question. When would you say this statment can apply to Mankind, "We've each learned to be delighted with what we are." Although we are much closer today, I do not think we are there. I think the proper moment would be when we are all united. Either earths' unity in 2151 or the Founding of the Federation in 2162. 40 Eridani It hasn't been canonically established that Vulcan is in the 40 Eridani system, has it? While it has been recently established to be approximately 16 light-years from Earth, and 40 Eridani is about that far away, I don't think such an assumption should be made yet. --Andrew 13:28 11-28-04 : There is enough canon information that 40 Eridani A is the Vulcan sun. See the article page for its appearences. -- Kobi 11:54, 29 Oct 2004 (CEST) ::I think that with the 16 LY ref from episode "Home" there is even more certainty about this data point being perfectly true than there was before. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 12:27, 29 Oct 2004 (CEST) Vulcans in Starfleet It has been mentioned that spock is the first vulcan in starfleet. But it seems now that tpol is. Is Tpol actually in starfleet o r is this an inconsistency : It is an urban legend that Spock was the first Vulcan in Starfleet, it was never stated in the show. Moreso there was an entire ship crewed with Vulcans, the USS Intrepid. Also keep in mind that there is a difference between Starfleet and Starfleet (Earth) -- Kobi 20:20, 20 Nov 2004 (CET)